


Surface

by aredblush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredblush/pseuds/aredblush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles seems to be more interested in his phone than finding a solution to Derek's problem. Well, Derek is going to take the distraction out of the picture...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for Heat_Wave prompt: _A witch shrinks Derek to the size of Tinkerbell, and can't seem to get anyone to notice him. The Betas and Stiles get worried when they can't find him, and don't know what happened to him. Derek tags along with a clueless Stiles, and sees and learns things about how hard Stiles life can be, and maybe finds that his hopless pining for the spastic boy may not be so hopeless after all._
> 
>  
> 
> I tried to stick as close to the prompt as I could, but some liberties where taken. Many, many thanks to L for the priceless help <3

  



End file.
